


beautiful

by fluffysmuty



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: "Seriously, the moon is beautiful"Femslash February Day 6-The moon





	beautiful

''The moon is beautiful tonight.''

Byulyi looked up to meet the deep look of Hyejin, who had a flirtatious smile on her lips, which was not unusual in her.

Byulyi burst out laughing at her friend's attempt at flirting.

''Your lines are getting worse'' she said still laughing.

Hyejin smiled at this.

''But you know you like them'' she said with that coquettish tone that characterized her.

Byulyi shook her head, still smiling, but a slight blush was present on her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by the younger girl.

''Oh? Is that a blush i see? And you say that my lines are bad.''

Byulyi gave the other a gentle push.

''You are too lovely for your own good.''

The maknae looked at her, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

''Lovely, huh?''

Byulyi bit her lip, nodding slowly.

The maknae put her lips closer to the the older one's, who remained motionless, not knowing how to react at this sudden action.

Their lips were close. She would just have to move a little to put them together as she had wanted to do for so long. Was she going to kiss her? Byulyi's heart accelerated at the thought.

But Hyejin just pulled her lips away, taking them to the older girls's cheek and kissing her softly.

Byulyi opened her mouth to speak, but she could not form any words. Her face had turned a bright red.

Hyejin laughed at the reaction of the other.

'' It's so easy to get you nervous.''

The older one gave her another soft push, hiding her flushed face.

''D-don't do that! I thought you were going to kiss me!''

''And what if i did?'' she said, bringing her face to the other's ''Would you mind?''

Byulyi held her breath for a few seconds, not knowing what to answer.

''No ...'' she replied in an almost inaudible whisper .

The younger one seemed surprised at the answer, but a smile formed on her lips within a few seconds.

Without hesitation, Hyejin joined her lips with those of the other in a tender and short kiss.

When they pulled, the older of the two was completely reddened, but the other girl could only smile.

''Seriously, the moon is beautiful .'' she said.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i just love hwabyul. not really proud of this but here ya go


End file.
